


I Used to Love Spiders

by melancholy_stalker



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Arachnophobia, Other, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_stalker/pseuds/melancholy_stalker
Summary: This story was originally on my DeviantART and was posted on April 14th, 2016This was/is my first short horror storyHope you enjoy!(Also, I'm not sure if this is violence or not, it seems more like psychological horror maybe?)





	I Used to Love Spiders

   I was one of those people who adore arachnids, whether it's a daddy long leg, or a wolf spider I find them adorable. When I started Kindergarten as a small child, I remember a girl would scream when she saw a spider, it made me wonder why she would scream, though not all people like spiders so I shrugged it off. Skipping into when I was in 8th grade there were these boys who would take daddy long legs and place them in a person's locker, I knew I could have told a teacher, but I was a jerk back then, so I brushed it off and watched as the unsuspecting victim opened their locker to be ambushed by the long legged arachnids, I would laugh then but now not so much.

   
   When I was in high school, Junior year specifically I had a semi-morbid nightmare, I was walking down a street minding my own business when spiders would randomly come out of bushes and crawl up my legs, I thought nothing of it seeing as to how I loved the small creatures and continued my walk, once I arrived to my house more arachnids crawled on me, I tried brushing them off but they wouldn't budge, that's when I realized some of the spiders crawled into my pants and under my shirt making me panic, trying to get them off they rushed up my upper half and onto my face, crowding my vision to the point I was stumbling.

  
   I remember falling over in the dream while spiders crawled into my mouth, ears, and nose, making me panic and cough violently, I'd get up only to fall back down again feeling them crawling down my throat and bite at anything they could, most of them were poisonous causing me to panic even more. When I awoke I would always find a spider crawling around on my wall, making me panic and instantly kill it.

The nightmares continued only to get increasingly worst, to the point where I would hate spiders entirely and freak out when I saw them, I couldn't have been paranoid but maybe I was seeing as to how whenever I walked into a cobweb I would freak out and brush at myself violently, almost to the point of thrashing. My friend told me not to worry about them and that they weren't real and just nightmares, I would always want to believe them but couldn't find the strength or courage to. I would stay up to hours on end, drinking energy drinks or playing video games to try and stay awake, but I always ended up falling asleep and being trapped in those endless hell holes caused me sleep deprivation.

  
   My friend eventually got fed up with them and tried getting me help with a therapist but they would always tell me to think positive before I slept and to not think about the nightmares but that only made it worse. The one nightmare that I could never get over even to this day was spiders digging into my skin and biting violently to the point that I would claw at my arms and face. I was eventually almost submitted to a mental hospital if my nightmares wouldn't get better, but I felt as if all the talk about help was just engaging the nightmares to go on and get worse, to the point of driving me into partial insanity. I'm 25 and I'm still having the nightmares to this day, and I'm unsure if they will ever stop but the least I can do is try.


End file.
